Young Bond
by MayoAmor22
Summary: This is a SuperBat high school AU. Bruce's parents are alive in this story, but are never around. They first went to their country house in Smallville, Kansas for Mr. Wayne to discuss some business with the mayor, but Bruce's parents thought it would be wise to leave him in Kansas with their trusted butler and friend Alfred. While there he meets a boy that made his life better.
1. Hi, I'm Clark

Ms. Glenwood entered the class room just as the bell rang with a short skinny kid close behind her. Clark has never seen him around school before, so he had to be new. "Alright everyone this is Bruce Wayne. He is a senior?"

"Yes Ma'am" He responded politely.

"He will be in class with us for the rest of the year" She looked at the students in the room. They all starred at the boy as if he was the missing link, only with less enthusiasm and more like they didn't want anything to do with him. "Well then. Bruce, go find an open chair and we can get started."

"Class, open your book to chapter 6. Bruce you can find a copy in the library during lunch or sometime this week" She gave him a polite smile before moving on. "Samantha, start where we left off"

Bruce sat down near the back. "Pfft"

He looked to his left and saw a taller boy with black hair and black glasses. With a smile the boy whispered. "I'm Clark"

"Bruce" He whispered in return.

"I was wondering if you wanted some help with your schedule. If you need a tour guide I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks…but I think I got it."

"Clark! Bruce!" Their attention immediately goes to the teacher. "Bruce, since you are new I'll let it slide."

She turns her gaze toward Clark "As for you Kent, I want to see you after class"

"Sorry Ma'am" Clark looks away in embarrassment. Ms. Glenwood rolled her eyes and told the girl to continue reading.

* * *

During lunch the school was having an early spring blow out. They played music through the outside intercom speakers, while the school's clubs were selling food, and there was light water activities like water balloon toss and water dunking.

Lana dragged Clark out by the arm. "Come one." She wanted to play the duck toss game at least once before their next class started. "You do know this is going to be here after school right?"

"Yeah, but I want you to play with me. You said you weren't going to stay so I want to play plenty of games and maybe change your mind." She continued to yank on his arm. "Now come on"

"Alright alright. You're going to rip my shirt."

After a while Clark remembered the guy from earlier and did a quick look around. "Who are you looking for?"

"Huh? Oh no one I guess. Um there was a kid in one of my classes and I was just wondering if he was out here."

She tossed another ring in the pond full of plastic yellow ducks, swearing silently when she missed. "Is he cute?"

"Uh…" Clark looked at her with a shock expression.

"I'm just messing with you"

A blush formed around his face and he looked to the ground to avoid anymore embarrasment. He looked up and did one last look. He spotted Bruce by the gym sitting in the shade. "I'll be right back"

"Don't be long we only have 10 minutes till lunch is over." Lana said, still focused on the game.

"I'll be back"

"You better"

He rolled his eyes and headed toward Bruce.

* * *

[We can't stop – Miley Cyrus]

"Annoying, right?" Clark sat next to Bruce, who didn't even hear him coming.

"I like it" Bruce didn't even look at him. He just starred at the crowd.

"Yeah me too" He continued to look at him, but still Bruce avoids him.

Silence grew between them till Bruce continued.

"…I was joking"

"I know" Clark leans against the wall behind them. "Hey if you want you can come hang out with Lana and me. We were playing at the duck toss."

"No thanks. I don't want to get in the way of you and your girlfriend." Bruce crossed his arms across his chest and mirrored Clark.

"Oh nah we're just friends. Come on it might be fun." The taller teen nudged Bruce's leg with his foot.

"No thanks"

"Alright…" Clark seeing that he lost, got up and started the walk way. He stopped and walked back to the boy and placed his hands in his pockets. "Hey if you're up to it. This Bash is going to be here till 7 tonight. If you want you can come back and we could hang then."

Bruce looked at him without saying a word. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Yeah okay"

"See ya around" Clark gave him a toothy smile before walking back to Lana.

Once he turned and disappeared in the crowd of students the young boy grinded "Sure thing"


	2. Spring Bash

"I'm glad you decided to go to this gathering, Master Bruce."Alfred said from the driver's seat of the black BMW M5 {Nighthawk Edition}.

"Well I was invited, so it would be rude if I didn't at least check it out." He leaned against the door and continued to stare out the window.

"Drop me off here." He pointed to the corner a few yards away from the school. "I'll walk the rest of the way."

"Are you sure, sir?" He stopped the car where he was told and looked in the back seat just a Bruce shut the door.

He tapped on the side window for Alfred to open it and leaned in. "I'm good, Alfred."

"I don't want to give anyone a reason to pretend to be my friends. I'll call you if I need a ride."

"Yes sir. Have fun" He gave the young boy a small smile.

"See you later." Bruce stepped away from the car and headed to the court yard behind the school.

* * *

"BRUCE!" Clark practically jumped up from where he was sitting and pointed to him. "You come! Wow that must have looked lame. This is Lana over here behind me that I hope will save me from my rambling"

"Hi I'm Lana" The girl leaned in to shake Bruce's hand.

"Thank you" Clark stepped to the side and scratched the back of his head.

"Hi…" Bruce looked at Clark as he shook Lana's hand. The look on his face was too funny that he started to laugh. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Lana laughed at Clark as he gave her an upset look.

"What? You get so nervous that you begin to get this cute blush on your face."

The smaller boy looked between them. "Are you sure you aren't dating?"

"I'm sure." The taller teen rolls his eyes and shook his head. "Come on. Let's get something to eat or a play a game. Unless you want to sit and chat for a bit"

"Chat? Seriously dude, if that's how you flirt you need some tips."

"Shut up" He looked down and hid his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, buddy." She rustled his hair and looked at Bruce. "Shall we?"

They walked into to party, which had grown since lunch. It looked like every kid in town had arrived. "I suggest we skee ball, first. Then you probably play the dart games"

"Oh I'll be right back." She walked ahead to the first stand where she talked to someone she knew.

"Well you heard her" Clark gave out a snicker and patted the smaller boy on the back to get him to loosen up. "Now let's go before we get in trouble."

* * *

{Ready to Go by Panic! At The Disco}

They tossed a few balls at pyramids of metal bottles and threw darts at balloons full of different color paint, which got on them.

"Hey look" Lana pointed to the center of the court yard where they saw a couple of teachers setting up a mechanical bull. Immediately Lana ran to the bull with the boys at tow.

"Who's going first?"

"What? Why can't you go first?" Clark playfully pushed he forward.

"Why does it have to be me?" She pushed back to get him to stop.

"Lady's first." Bruce crossed his hands across.

"What gentlemen, but I'm not going first." They boys looked at each out and smiled. They looked back at her and started to cluck like chicken.

"Oh shut up!" She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"I'll go first" Bruce finally said and got on top of the bull.

Neither of them were able to hold on long, but they had a good laugh watching Lana's video's on her phone.

* * *

"Attention Everyone I have an announcement for you." They heard the principle's voice over the speakers as the music faded out. "Thanks to the local firefighters we have permission to give you kids a little treat."

"Awesome! We need to find a spot." Lana grabbed Clark and Bruce by the hand and dragged them to a tree. Without a word she started to climb, which the guys took as a 'follow me'. Once up they sat on a branch with Lana in the middle.

"So what's up?" The shorter kid shuffled on the branch.

"Trust me it's going to be good."

"LANA!" They heard a girl call her name. Lana waved at her and headed down. "I'll be right back."

* * *

{Firework by Katy Perry}

"Any ideas?" Bruce smiled and turned toward Clark.

"Nope, but to tell you the truth I rarely know what's going on in this school." They gave out a laugh. "So how do you like it here so far?"

"It's okay. First day remember?"

"Right, duh. I'm sorry" He gave out a nervous sigh.

"But I'm glad I came here"

All the lights turned off around them, leaving them in pitch black. Bruce shuffled closer to Clark, doing so he accidently caressed the taller boy's hand with his.

"Sorry…" Like lightning Clark placed his hand on Bruce cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Bruce's eyes widen in surprise as the kiss continued. He began to close his eyes just as the kiss ended, which he hated. He starred into his dark blue eyes, feeling dazed.

"I shouldn't have done that. I can't believe I did that" Before he could ramble on Bruce returned the kiss. The shorter boy grabbed his collar and held on to the branch, so he wouldn't fall off.

Just as their lips parted a second time a firework launched into the sky lighting up the night. They turned their heads to watch as others followed, making the flashing colors of the rainbow.

"Excuse me" Lana climbed back up the tree and return to her spot between them. They sat there as watched with amazement.

Bruce looked over to Clark to find him already looking at him. His heart rate increased as he thought of kissing him again. He turned back to the show in attempt to distract himself.

{Thank God it's Friday by Nikki Williams}

"This is amazing" Lana said as they watched.

"Yeah it really is. Isn't it?" Clark kept his gaze on Bruce as the flashing colors shined on the smaller boy's face.

* * *

"I'll see you guys Monday" Lana yelled out and waved as she got into her parents' car.

"Bye Lana"

"Clark" The guys turned to see a light brown haired woman waving out of a pickup truck.

"That's my mom" Clark waved back. "Come on I'll introduce you."

"Mom, this is Bruce. Today was his first day."

"Hello Ma'am" He reached out to shake her hand, which she gladly took.

"Well aren't you sweet. This is my husband Jonathan"

"Hello sir."

"Hello. Do you have a ride home?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask that"

"No. I'm fine really. I'll just call…"

"Nonsense, well be happy to give you a ride." Clark gestured Bruce to get in the car and once they got in they headed off.

* * *

"WHOA! DUDE!" Clark exclaimed as they pulled up to Bruce's country house.

"Please stop" Bruce hide his face in his hands.

Clark looked at him and pointed at the house out the window. "IT'S HUGE!"

"Clark, you're embarrassing the poor boy."

"Sorry" He stopped pointing immediately.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. and Mrs. Kent" Bruce said as he exited out of the truck.

"It was our pleasure" Mr. Kent said before the door was shut.

"I'll be right back" Clark jumped out of the car after Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, are you busy tomorrow?" He scratched the back of his head, but he couldn't make eye contact.

"No…" He looked to the floor.

"Oh good…um…Do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah I mean…sure." He smiled at the taller boy as he made eye contact with him.

"Great. Look…uh…here's my number" Clark handed the shorter boy a piece of paper. "Give me a call, okay?"

"Sure thing" Bruce reached out, but as their hands touched he hesitated to take the paper.

Clark smiled at the noticeable reaction. "See you tomorrow"

He turned back to the truck and got in. When the truck started to drive away Bruce went to the door to let himself in.

"Oh Master Bruce, I see you had fun." Alfred was in the living room arranging the books on the shelf. When he saw Bruce come in he saw his clothes covered in dried paint.

"Yeah I did. I'm going to go to bed." He couldn't put his finger on it, but Alfred detected some cheerfulness in the boy's voice.

"Did you meet anyone, sir?"

Bruce was half way up the stairs when he heard the older man's, which got him to turn around. Alfred was in the archway looking up at him. "Maybe. I wouldn't know yet."

"Night, Alfred"

"Good evening, Master Bruce."


End file.
